


Tough Love

by grassdust



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: (kind of????), Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, bottom wu, top mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassdust/pseuds/grassdust
Summary: “I was into it. I did want to shove you against the wall and give you exactly what you wanted.”“Oh?” Wu’s voice takes on an intrigued air. “Why didn’t you, then?“Because as much as you clearly want to, you don’t get rewarded for being bad.” Mako’s hand slips up from Wu’s mid-back to his collar, hooking his fingers underneath it to roughly tug it back against his throat. Wu gasps and his head falls back against Mako’s shoulder, choking out shallow, erratic breaths. “You get punished.”----In which Wu misbehaves in public and Mako rectifies the situation
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 206





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 11: Daddy Kink. And edging if u squint.

Ever since Mako and Wu had officially begun dating, Wu’s thinly veiled flirtatious behavior had quickly evolved into daring attempts to usher their sex life  _ out  _ of the bedroom. He’d started off slow, running his hands over Mako’s thigh under a table and squeezing his ass while they attended just about any public event. Mako had brushed it off at first, quietly crabbing at Wu to knock it off and behave. Being reprimanded only seemed to encourage him, however. He’d gone from playful touches to grabbing his crotch during a  _ banquet.  _ The wide-eyed look and subsequent glare Mako shot him hadn’t deterred him in the slightest. The only response he’d gotten was a devilish smirk and Wu’s hand stroking him even harder through his tightening pants. 

That was far from the last time Wu had gambled with doing something so risky in public, and despite putting up with his antics for far longer than he should have, Mako had decided that since Wu wanted to act out so frequently, then he’d address his behavior accordingly.

He’d closed the door firmly behind Wu after following him into their bedroom, wasting no time to grab him by the back of his dress shirt. Wu flinched and whipped his head around to try and discern just what in the world Mako was doing. 

“Ow, Mako! What gives?” 

“Be quiet.” He tells him, pulling Wu back against his chest. “We need to talk.” 

Wu blinks. “About...?” 

“Don’t play dumb, Wu.’ Mako says. “You know exactly what this is about.” 

His concerned expression seems to melt away, swiftly being replaced with a coy smirk. “What? You can’t blame me for being a little handsy earlier.” He lowers his eyelids. “You look  _ great  _ in your new uniform. I really gotta give it up to Lin, she’s got good taste.” 

“Yeah, but pulling me into a utility closet? While we were in the middle of a meeting with  _ World Leaders _ ?” 

Wu scoffs. “They wouldn’t have missed us for  _ that _ long. I could’ve made it quick.” 

“That isn’t the point, Wu..” 

“Oh, stop sounding so mad about it.” Wu teases, batting his eyelashes. “Don’t act like you weren’t  _ totally _ into it. I saw that look on your face,” He says. “And felt how hard you got when I touched you.” 

Mako inhales through his nose, biting the inside of his cheek as the memory flashed through his mind. Wu wasn’t wrong, if he was being honest. There was a certain.... _ thrill _ to it that turned him on; the possibility that anyone could have stumbled upon them hooking up in a utility closet. That anyone could see just how filthy Wu actually was during sex. There was still Mako’s domineering side however, and it just was  _ aching  _ to put Wu back in his place. 

“You know, you’re right.” Mako leans down, craning his neck to where his lips just barely ghosted Wu’s ear. “I was into it. I  _ did  _ want to shove you against the wall and give you exactly what you wanted.” 

“Oh?” Wu’s voice takes on an intrigued air. “Why didn’t you, then?   


“Because as much as you clearly want to, you don’t get rewarded for being bad.” Mako’s hand slips up from Wu’s mid back to his collar, hooking his fingers underneath it to roughly tug it back against his throat. Wu gasps and his head falls back against Mako’s shoulder, choking out shallow, erratic breaths. “You get  _ punished _ .” 

Somehow, through the strain on his windpipe, Wu still manages to chuckle, turning his head to brush against Mako’s neck. 

“And just how do you plan to do that,” He bites his lip. “Huh, Daddy?” 

  
  
  


* * *

“Makooooo.” Wu whines, squirming on their bed and tugging against his metal restraints. “I thought this was gonna be a  _ fun  _ punishment.” 

Mako cuts a glance up at him, his finger slowly tracing the taut muscle of his entrance. “This is a fun punishment.” He smirks. “For me.” 

“Well it’s  _ torture  _ for me.” Wu complains, pouting. “You can’t just keep playing with me like this!” 

Mako scoffs. “Says who?” 

“Says....your prince.” 

“I thought we were abolishing the monarchy.” 

“I’m still your prince in spirit.” Wu snaps, desperately looking down at him. “Now quit teasing me!” 

Mako’s eyes linger on him for a bit, narrowed and carefully considering his request. “Hmm...” 

“I’m gonna  _ die,  _ Mako.” 

“No, you’re not. Stop being dramatic.” 

Wu huffs irritably. “You’re  _ evil,  _ you know that?” 

Mako’s lips pull into a slight, devious smile, pleased with the neediness budding in Wu’s voice. His finger drags around the taught muscle between Wu’s legs one last time before pressing into him, ripping a sharp gasp from his chest. 

“Yeah, I know.” He says lowly. “That’s kind of the whole point.” 

Wu’s hips buck up into Mako’s touch as his finger rubs at his prostate, The handcuffs around his wrists clank against the bars of their headboard and he lets out a desperate moan, clenching his fists in frustration. It’s rare that he has the upper hand in bed like this. Wu was bossy; half of the sounds he made during sex were quick, impatient demands. He’s still doing that now, but at least Mako has the ability to occasionally shut him up with his fingers. 

  
  


Mako spends a few more seconds massaging Wu’s most sensitive spot before pulling his finger out, relishing in how he deflates and pouts down at him. 

“Mako!” He gripes. “Stop it!” 

“No.” Mako replies, his voice almost nonchalant. “I’ll stop when I think you’ve learned your lesson.” 

“I  _ have _ , I  _ promise _ .” 

“I’m not so sure about that.” Mako lubes up a second finger and presses both in. “If you’re so sure you have, why don’t you prove it to me then?” 

Wu’s chest heaves and his jaw hangs open. “Wh-what do you even want me to  _ do?  _ I’m handcuffed to the damn bed!” 

“Use your  _ words _ , Wu.” Mako keeps his eyes on Wu’s trembling form. “Convince me.” 

He tenses up and arches off the bed when Mako’s fingers start a gradual pace of thrusting in deep, scissoring him open on every drawback. Wu thrashes and moans at the stretch, wrenching his eyes shut as he unsuccessfully attempts to meet Mako’s thrusts. He doesn’t have much leverage with how he’s been restrained, which is definitely intentional. He squirms and plants his feet firm, angling his hips upward just enough to feel Mako’s fingers press firmly into his prostate again. 

“Oh  _ fuck.”  _ Wu tosses his head back, groaning as his body convulses. “I love your fingers  _ so  _ much.” 

“Clearly.” Mako responds, deciding to draw out Wu’s sudden burst of pleasure. He braces Wu’s hips in place and repeats the motion, rapidly sending shockwaves of arousal with every thrust of his fingers. Wu whines and broken moans tumble out of his mouth, the heat of his body nearly radiating off his skin. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!  _ Mako!”  _

“You like that?” 

Wu nods fervently. “I love it--  _ please  _ don’t stop-- I’m begging you! You’re so  _ good  _ at this. You’re incredible. I’m fucking delirious--” 

“Good,” Mako pulls his fingers from him, fully expecting the loud, frustrated groan Wu loudly belts out. “You know, I was planning on fucking you, but I think I’m reconsidering--” 

“No, no, no!” Wu’s head whips up from the pillows. “Don’t you  _ dare.  _ You know you wanna fuck me as much as I want you too. You’re just being  _ cruel _ to me at this point.” 

“I’m giving you what you deserve for forgetting how to act in public.” 

“Makoooo,  _ please!”  _ Wu begs. “Fuck me!  _ Please  _ fuck me. I want your dick in me so bad--” 

“Then what are you sorry for?” Mako asks, his tone more demanding than anything else. “What  _ aren’t  _ you going to do again?” 

“Come on, why can’t we play a little outside the bedroom? Think of the thrill of it all.” Wu’s desperation wavers as he bites his lip. “Wouldn’t it have been hot? If you did slam me against the wall?” He watches Mako inhale deeply and grins. “Yeah, you like the sound of that, don’t you? You could’ve yanked down my pants and I could’ve ripped your shirt open so I could feel up that  _ divine  _ chest of yours.” 

“We would’ve gotten caught.” He says, slowly creeping over top of Wu’s naked body. “You’re way too loud. Someone would’ve heard us from a mile away.” 

“Oh, but don’t you want that babe?” Wu purrs, his eyes narrowing with lust. “Don’t you want everyone to hear me scream your name? So they’d all know that I’m  _ yours.” _

“You  _ are  _ mine...” Mako unbuttons his shirt, tossing it aside. 

“Yeah, I am.” Wu tells him, thrilled when Mako leans over top of him. He presses his hands flat beside Wu’s shoulders and can’t hide the desire written all over his face. “And you should fuck me like I’m yours, Daddy.” 

Mako moans. He’d never thought he’d be into that sort of thing— being called that. It felt weird to think about at first; none of his other partners even tossed out the idea. But hearing Wu scream it during sex one time while he came across his stomach set off something  _ carnal  _ in Mako. He swears he’s never fucked someone so hard in his life after hearing that. He’d worn himself out and collapsed on top of Wu after he came, covering the prince's mouth the moment he went to quip out some sly remark. 

_ “Shut up.”  _ He said.  _ “Yeah, I like it when you call me ‘Daddy’. Don’t let it go to your head.”  _

Wu had, of course, but Mako wasn't surprised by that. 

He reaches for the lube he’d tossed aside earlier, roughly tugging himself out of his underwear as he smooths it over his achingly hard cock. Wu tenses and gasps as he presses the head against him, hissing as it barely pushes inside. 

“You want Daddy to fuck you?” Mako asks into Wu’s neck.

“ _ Yes, _ ” He whimpers. “ _ Please  _ fuck me. Fuck me until I can’t stand up, I wanna feel it tomorrow during that stupid meeting with Reiko we have to go to.” 

Mako smirks, finally caving and giving Wu exactly what he wants. He rocks his hips forward and presses in deep, reveling in how Wu sobs in ecstasy as his cock fills him. Mako moans lowly as he’s flush with Wu’s hips, clenching his fist around the silk sheets. 

“ _ Shit,”  _ He swears. “Spirits, you feel so good.” 

“S-so do you.” Wu stutters, still taking in the feeling of it all. “I love your cock. Have I told you that? 

“Yeah?” Mako steadies himself, gradually picking up a slow, deep pace with his hips. “What do you love about it?” 

“I love—  _ ahh—  _ how big it is—  _ hA—“  _ He can barely get the words out between each mind-numbing thrust. “— how it makes me feel so—  _ fUCK—  _ full! So fucking  _ full!” _

Mako presses his face even further into Wu’s neck and pants into his skin, leaving damp remnants of his breath with every exhale. He’s almost glad he gave in. Toying with Wu is fun, but listening to him beg for it fills Mako with a seemingly insatiable hunger. Wu is just so  _ vocal _ , so loud and willing to cry his praises to the spirit world of how good Mako is in bed. He’s demanding— almost bratty in a way. And although it felt natural to be annoyed by this, Mako isn’t. He just wants to give Wu whatever he’s nagging him about, and give it to him  _ so  _ good that Wu barely has a voice to complain about it afterward. 

Mako feels himself getting lost in all the sensations overtaking him, Wu’s ass squeezing him tight and the slippery heat of their sweat-covered skin moving against one another, hearing Wu moan like he’s a star of an adult mover,  _ everything.  _ The only thing that’s missing is Wu’s nails digging into his back to leave fresh scratches over older faded ones. 

Wu’s voice is breathless as every noise escapes him, slurred and barely coherent. His wrists tug at the handcuffs and he makes a noise of discontent when he realizes he can’t reach out and touch Mako like he wants to. Wu opts to haphazardly wrap his legs around his waist instead, locking him in place and pulling him in unfathomably deep. Mako’s self-control falters and he bucks  _ hard  _ into Wu, banging the headboard against the wall with the sheer force of his reaction. 

“MAKO!” He cries out, nearly sobbing as his cock twitches. “Spirits, fuck, I can’t-- touch me!  _ Please!  _ Make me come, I need it. I’m losing my  _ mind--”  _

“You can come without it,” Mako pants, not lessening his pace as he speaks. “You’ve done it before, I know you can.” 

“That was  _ one  _ time!” Wu retorts, now restless. “I don’t even know how it happened. I can’t do it again--” 

“Yes you can,” He insists, switching up his stroke. Mako draws his hips back and pulls out nearly entirely, plunging back in one, rough thrust to the hilt. He’s already well aware that it drives Wu out of his mind when he fucks him like this, and his response is no different this time. Wu chokes out a broken, guttural moan, his eyes rolling back in his head as Mako’s cock fills him to the brim over and  _ over. _

“Feel like-- I’m gonna--” He whines again. “Pass out-- “ 

“You’ve got it in you, come on Wu.” Mako tells him, staring down into those watery green eyes. “Come on my cock-- won’t stop fucking you until you do.” 

Wu’s jaw hangs open in silent, blissed-out cry, barely keeping his eyes open he feels a drunken wave of pleasure wash over him. “I-- I think I might-- m--maybe.” 

Mako feels the beginnings of Wu’s body starting to shake, a telltale sign of an orgasm brimming deep in his gut. His ass clenches around him and Mako presses his forehead against Wu’s, letting his eyes fall shut as the sensation funnels euphoria through his abdomen. 

“ _ That’s _ it, come for Daddy. You’re almost there, just let it all out--” 

The cord in Wu finally snaps, ripping a loud, full throated cry of Mako’s name from his chest. He arches off the bed, jerking his hips up with every spurt of come that paints both their stomachs. He looks completely and utterly spent as it rocks his system, his brows knit and expression twisted in pure joy as his release finally overtakes him. 

Mako can’t take his eyes off him at the sight,  _ he  _ made Wu come like this. He’d fucked him so well that he looks absolutely spent, that he’d shaken uncontrollably when he finally climaxed. Wu is his, and pushing him over the edge has nearly the same effect on him as a shot of adrenaline to the heart. 

“Oh,  _ fuck.  _ You’re mine-- so fucking  _ incredible-- _ ” Mako starts thrusting erratically, drawing quiet whimpers from Wu’s trembling jaw. He digs his fingers into the pillowcase and fucks mindlessly until his orgasm crashes into him, arresting his body in a single shockwave of pleasure. Mako’s obscenely loud moan fills the room as he fucks every pump of come back into Wu, refusing to stop until he’s milked completely dry. 

Mako’s lower half goes slack, bereft of energy after such an immobilizing climax. He takes a few seconds to reel his brain back to reality, eventually leaning back off Wu to smirk weakly at his still flushed countenance. 

“I don’t even think I can be mad at you anymore.” He says, reaching down to pet Wu’s face. “I don’t know how you do this to me, Wu.” 

“Oh, please. You were never mad at me.” Wu manages, grinning as he leans into his touch. “You just wanted a reason to fuck me to the Spirit World and back. Jeez, think I met Raava when I came. That dick of yours should be a lethal weapon, you know.” 

Mako can’t help but chuckle, leaning down to chastely kiss his lips. “Maybe, but still. Behave when we’re out, or at least try to. I don’t even want to think about being caught by one of the world leaders with my dick out.” 

“I’d bet money that at least  _ one  _ of them would be into it.” Wu wiggles his eyebrows. “Reiko seems a little saucy under all that professional presidentey stuff he’s got going on. Dontcha think?” 

Mako grimaces. “Eugh. I don’t wanna think about Reiko’s sex life.” 

“Sometimes you gotta let your mind wander, Mako. It’s a fun time.” Wu nudges with his head towards his restraints, flexing his hands expectantly. “Now uncuff me. I’m chafing.” 

His smirk widens and he reaches to grab the key of the nightstand, hold it to Wu’s wrists as he clicks them open. “As you wish, oh mighty Prince Wu.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory doodle to accompany this fic can be found [here](https://twitter.com/grassdust/status/1315309755724857344)


End file.
